


Other Monsters

by SierLeAn



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone from the studio is alive, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Monster Kid (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Set many years after the studio, and a few years after Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierLeAn/pseuds/SierLeAn
Summary: Frisk and MK happen upon a strange Monster made of ink. After helping it, they're introduced to its big, inky family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get my other, more important stories done, but this was too cute to pass up.
> 
> It's not gonna be long, just like, one or two more chapters.

Three years since the barrier was broken and Monsters were finally thriving on the surface. Granted the land surrounding Mt. Ebott and the mountain itself, they had quickly gotten to work constructing what was now Newer Home, named, of course, by their King.

Frisk, now fourteen, couldn't legally be an ambassador due to their age, but that didn't stop them or their adopted family from being involved in everything.

Currently Frisk and their best friend Riley, otherwise known as Monster Kid or MK, were accompanying Toriel to investigate reports of possible Monster sightings. To the surprise of many, when the Monsters had resurfaced descendants of survivors from the war had come out of hiding, they were few and far in between, wary and scarred from a life of hiding, but they existed.

"Yo, Frisk!" They heard MK call. "I found something!"

They stood from where they'd been peering into some kind of burrow and jogged over to their friend.

MK pointed their tail at something on the ground. "Check it!" Frisk bent down to where they were pointing. There was a shoe shaped indentation and some kind of black liquid soaking into the ground.

They stuck their finger into the liquid, giving it a quick sniff and scrunching their nose. Ink.

MK cocked their head and eyed the footprint curiously. "Ink? What's that doing on the bottom of someone's shoe in the middle of the forest?"

Frisk shrugged and wiped the ink off on their shorts. Then they pointed to the print, tracing the unusual shape, size, and lack of treads. It wasn't likely that a human made it.

MK perked in understanding. "Oh, I get ya! So, you definitely think there's a Monster out here?" They were bouncing on their toes with excitement.

Frisk smiled and nodded. They were about to find Toriel to inform her of their find, but they were cut off by the distant sound of breaking wood and a garbled yell. Frisk and MK exchanged glances before taking off towards the noise.

The came upon a steep incline, the remnants of a bridge leading to the other side still lightly swinging, however their focus was on the whimpering coming from below.

They ran to the edge, their eyes widening as they peered down. Digging its fingers into the loose dirt walls was something very much not human, with multiple arms and mouths, mismatched eyes, and slick, shiny looking skin. It's bulging, human looking eye was rolling with fright, the toothy mouth at the top of it's head chittering while it made guttural, wordless whimpering from it's normal one. When it caught side of them, it became even more panicked, causing it to sink further down the wall and towards the water below.

The water wasn't moving fast, it wasn't even that far of a drop and there didn't seem to be any rocks or other objects to fall on, so Frisk was unsure why it was eyeing the water with even more fear than when it looked at them. That was, until they caught sight of the splatters of ink, eyes widening as the more panicked it got, the more ink that dripped from its body.

It was made of ink! If its body touched the water, it'd be washed away, and there wouldn't be anything left to find downstream.

Frisk slipped down the ledge, pulling out their toy knife and plunging it into the dirt, gripping it until their knuckles turned white. MK followed them down, slipping further and then clamping their teeth into Frisks boot.

Frisk beckoned the strange Monster and MK called out muffled encouragements. It chittered nervously, but one look back at the water had it scrambling to reach MK's tail. Its gloved fingers were inches from MK's tail when the dirt under its foot shifted, sending it sliding down towards the water.

MK and Frisk called out in alarm, when suddenly its left arm sprung forward from the strange contraption attached to it, like an old gag boxing glove, the hand clamping onto MK's tail just as the tip of its foot touched the water. It retracted the foot quickly, and they watched as the ink that had come off at the contact was swept away.

Frisk sighed in relief, then looked down at the strange Monster. They told it to climb up, smiling reassuringly as it garbled at them. They'd spent enough time around different Monsters to recognize the gratefulness behind the wordless noises.

It climbed up their small chain, chittering apologetically when it accidentally bumped them. What surprised the both of them, was that it didn't immediately climb back over the ledge, instead hanging next to Frisk and holding out it's extending arm to MK. Frisk guessed it recognized the difficulty they'd have pulling the armless Monster up.

With the strange Monster's help, they all got up safely. Frisk and MK plopped down, waiting out the adrenaline rush, while the strange Monster shifted from foot-to-foot, eyeing them a bit warily.

"Yo, you okay, dude?" MK asked the stranger when they'd calmed down.

Its top mouth clacked a few times while the bottom one clumsily tried to form words, only accomplishing more unintelligible sounds. Luckily, Monsters didn't actually need words to understand someone.

"No problem, dude! We weren't just gonna leave ya there!" They bounced to their feet, tail wagging. "I'm Riley, but everyone just calls me MK, and this is my friend, Frisk!" Frisk waved. "I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit under-qualified, and you seem a little  _over-_ qualified."

Its bottom mouth quirked in a lopsided smile, and it let out a garbled snicker, before it clumsily forced out a shaky, guttural " _Ed.. g'rrrr…_ "

Frisk smiled and held out their hand. Unlike the slick ink that made up most of its body, Edgar's gloved hand strangely felt like paper.

A distant sound caught their attention, an earsplitting, high pitched screech that echoed through the darkening forest. It caused Frisk's hair to stand on end and MK to hunch and pull their tail in, but Edgar visibly perked, their gibberish now much more excited. It turned, beckoning with its two right arms before hobbling in the direction the sound had come from.

Frisk and MK looked at each other, then shrugged and followed the strange Monster.


	2. Chapter 2

The shrieking grew louder and longer while the forest grew darker. Frisk had to grip the back of MK's shirt so they didn't get lost, sometimes they envied Monsters and their better vision.

Frisk could tell that MK was nervous, despite Edgar's growing enthusiasm the closer they got to the source of the sound. Not much fazed Frisk anymore, not since their adventure in the Underground.

Edgar let out a sudden shout, its hobbling turning into a stumbling run, and both MK and Frisk looked up to see a bright light shining through the trees. At Edgar's shout the light turned to them and it was accompanied by another shriek and the sound of crashing foliage as the light rapidly approached them.

Their new friend disappeared into the glare, though they could still hear its delighted grumbling. Frisk and MK squinted, only able to make out a dark figure under the light and the sound of static and machinery.

"Turn down your light, Norman, these little sheep can't see." A voice said, loud enough to be heard above the static and Edgar's garbling. The light twitched briefly before it dimmed back to a more bearable level.

After the spots faded from their vision, they were finally able to see the two in front of them. They were both tall and made of ink like Edgar, though much more human-like. The tallest seemed less solid and more like a person had ink dumped on them, the other had a defined musculature. He wore overalls that seemed to be made of a similar papery material as Edgar's gloves, and strapped to his head was a strange mask, chipped and stained with much of the paint peeling off. The other didn't have definable clothing, instead there was a speaker, the source of the static, embedded in his chest and a projector reel embedded in his left shoulder, fitting, as his head itself was a projector, which was the source of the light.

The masked stranger stepped forward, kneeling and tilting his head to examine them. "Edgar here says you saved him, little sheep." Edgar, who was attached to the taller's leg, garbled happily and nodded.

MK, now a little less nervous, nodded and smiled. "Yeah! The bridge back there broke and he almost fell into the river."

He seemed to grimace, how he was able to accomplish it when his face was hidden behind the mask was unknown. "It is a good thing you were there, then. These..  _bodies_  are weak when it comes to water." The way he said bodies was like he was spitting out something rotten.

The speaker in the taller one's chest spat out a burst of static, which sounded strangely chastising.

"Ah, yes, of course." The masked one stood. "I am Sammy Lawrence-" He gave a brief bow, then gestured to his companion, "-and this is Norman Polk."

Frisk found that weird, most Monsters didn't have last names unless they were from big or influential families, like the Dreemurrs. They shook it off and introduced themselves and MK.

"A pleasure to meet you, little sheep." Sammy said, echoed by a soft whistle and jerky nod from Norman. Edgar garbled something, detaching himself from Norman and hobbling over to stand between Frisk and MK.

Sammy nodded. "Yes, it is getting quite dark. Do you have anyone you should contact?"

MK jerked as if startled. "Oh man! Frisk, your mom's gonna be really worried!" Frisk winced in agreement, Toriel would be on a warpath. Usually they were allowed to explore on their own, but not after dark in an unknown forest filled with unknown Monsters.

They pulled out their phone and grimaced when they found it on silent, there were 20 texts and 10 missed calls from Toriel. They clicked on her contact and it was picked up before the first ring ended.

" _Frisk, my child, where in the stars are you_?!" Toriel's worried voice came over the speaker. They apologized sheepishly and explained what happened.

" _Well, while I am relieved the poor dear is alright and am very proud that you helped them, I would have appreciated if you called me after that._ " Frisk nodded and apologized again, echoed by MK. " _Now, you said you were with Edgar's… family? Friends_?"

"Family would be a good word for it, Ms..?"

" _Oh, Toriel is quite alright. So you are part of Edgar's family?_ "

"The closest thing to family we have, Ms. Toriel." Sammy said. "I am Sammy Lawrence. We are very grateful that your child and their friend were there to help Edgar."

" _Yes, I am quite proud of them, they are extraordinary children!_ " Toriel praised.

After a bit of talking it was decided that Frisk and MK would accompany Sammy, Norman, and Edgar to their house and meet Toriel there.

Edgar led the way, MK and Frisk in the middle, with Norman behind them lighting the path and Sammy walking alongside him.

MK turned to walk backwards, tilting his head and eyeing Sammy curiously. "Mr. Sammy, why do you wear that mask?"

Said mask cocked as Sammy regarded MK. "It is because I cannot see without it, little lamb."

"Woah, really?" MK gasped.

Sammy nodded and pushed the mask up to reveal a completely blank face, no mouth or nose and only slight indents where eyes should be.

He secured it back in its proper place. "Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"You are… a Monster, correct?" Sammy asked hesitantly.

MK blinked in confusion. "Well, yeah… shouldn't you know that? You're Monsters too."

Sammy tensed while Norman's head jerked, a static screech bursting from his speaker, in front of them Edgar's chattering silenced. Frisk and MK froze, staring at them wide eyed.

"Woah! I-I'm sorry!" MK stuttered, ducking their head into their shoulders.

"It is… ok.. little lamb.." Sammy said haltingly. "You… couldn't have known." He seemed to draw a breath. "It is… a long story, better told when we are settled."

They continued walking, the atmosphere a little more subdued, though it wasn't long before the forest ended and Norman's light illuminated a quaint farmhouse. Frisk perked when they saw their mother's car parked in front of the house. Sure enough, seated in a rocking chair next to an older human woman and middle-aged man, was Toriel.

They looked up from their conversation when Norman's light caught their attention, the woman and man were the first to get up, rushing down the stairs with worried looks on their faces, Toriel followed close after.

"Oh, I'm glad you're alright!" The woman cried, kneeling in front of Edgar, examining him briefly before pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, bud, you gave us quite a scare when you didn't show up when you were supposed to." The man said, and Frisk realized that he had the same ink and paper look that Norman, Sammy, and Edgar shared. He gave Frisk and MK a smile. "Ms. Toriel here explained what happened. Thank you for saving Edgar."

Frisk smiled and gave him a thumbs up while MK blushed and murmured a happy "you're welcome".

The woman stood, Edgar clinging to her leg. "Yes, thank you both so much. Please, won't you come in for some tea? Coffee? It's the least we can do, and I'm sure you have some questions."

Toriel clasped her paws together and smiled. "We'd be delighted, Emily dear, thank you."

The woman, Emily, smiled happily and led them into the house. It was homely, something you'd expect a kind grandmother to have, with pictures lining the walls, many interesting knick-knacks, and the smell of a home-cooked meal in the air.

The foyer split five ways, a living room and kitchen to each side, a hall across from the door that probably led to a bedroom, and a staircase leading upstairs, and one leading down. They were led into the kitchen and made to sit while Emily busied making drinks.

The man sat across from Toriel, Sammy taking a seat next to him while Norman ushered Edgar downstairs. Frisk sat next to Toriel with MK beside them, smiling with a polite thank you as Emily passed out the drinks before taking a seat on the still unnamed man's other side.

Once everyone was settled Toriel looked to the man. "Thank you for yours and your daughter's hospitality, Henry."

Henry smiled. "Think nothing of it, Ms. Toriel. Your kids saved Edgar, we'll be forever grateful for it." His smile fell slightly and he straightened, "Now, you mentioned you were here because of… Monster sightings?" Toriel nodded. "Well, obviously that was us. We try to be careful, but there have been a few hiccups over the years."

Toriel gave him a sympathetic look. "I can't imagine the trials you have all been through. Many Monsters we've encountered who managed to survive the war have had to resort to many underhanded things to survive. Though you all seem to be much better off than others."

Henry hummed. "Yes, well, I do believe that is because we aren't actually Monsters, like you. Though, many would say we're the other kind of  _monster_."

Toriel blinked in confusion, setting her cup down and tilting her head. "Well, I'd certainly argue that you are in no way a  _monster_. But, what do you mean when you say you aren't like us?"

He sighed. "Well, it all started with me and my old friend, Joey Drew…"


End file.
